


Anchor in the Storm

by 9KLR2



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Year of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Kathryn is his peace, Chakotay is her strength. <br/>Janeway seemed a lot calmer after she found the watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor in the Storm

Kathryn moved away a piece of metal. Beneath it, the ancient silver pocket watch shone amongst the rubble. She picked it up. The cool metal disk felt oddly reassuring in her hand. She thought back five months to when Chakotay had given the watch to her as a birthday gift. Surrounded by disaster and he’d remembered her birthday. She thought of his soft, warm voice telling her the story behind the watch.   
“It's a replica of the chronometer worn by Captain Cray of the British Navy; His ship was hit by a typhoon in the Pacific. Everyone back in England thought they were killed but eight months later, Cray sailed his ship into London harbour. There wasn't much left of it, a few planks, half a sail, but he got his crew home.”   
She knew what he was doing. Reassuring her that they could get through this. That she could bring them through. She loved the way Chakotay did that, said what he felt by telling her a story. She missed him so much. The way he stood beside her. Strengthening her, calming her with his presence.   
“I wish you were with me, Chakotay.” She thought. “I need you. You’re my anchor in this storm. I’m sorry I turned down your gift. It’s beautiful. I love it. I love you.”   
Kathryn looped the chain through her belt, holding the watch tightly in her hand. Holding onto the calm strength Chakotay brought to her heart.  
“Be with me, Chakotay. We can get through this together.”


End file.
